my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zhao Zero
'Introduction' Zhao Zero, or now known a Poor Trash, is a former Hero from China. His great strength allowed him to rise in the ranks of the heroes and made him a icon in all of china. However once it was discovered that he gained his strength though the drinking of blood Zhao was shunned by the public. His family, looking to save face, disowned him. His father stripped him of his name and thus he became known as Poor Trash. Defamed and stripped of his name Zhao Zero moved to japan to get away from it all. Now he roams the streets as a Vigilante and a thief. He uses his great power to rob villains of their possessions and protect other's who can not protect themselves. 'Personality' Trash is a man who was born with a strong sense of justice, but recent events have broken him down. He will not harm the innocent, nor will he steal from the common man. However criminals and villains do not count as the innocent. He will take what he pleases from them. He sees nothing wrong with taking the money of a man who abuses those weaker than him. He sees it as karma for their actions. "I am the wrath of God! If you have not sin such the lord would not have sent a plague like me down upon you." In a fight Trash spares no one. Gender has nothing to do with it when bullets and blades start to fly though the air. Outside of a fight however Trash will make exceptions for women. He will give them a extra chance. He will give them a extra warning. Men, you get one warning. If you get violent, threaten, or attack your doomed. He gives no quarter to adults, but children are a different story. Anyone under the age of 18 he will go easy on. Just a few bruises here and scratch there, nothing serious. Most of the time he won't even turn them in, unless they have done some deplorable crime. Trash does not believe in killing anyone who does not use deadly force. Most of the time he uses his sword to simply destroy objects and to intimidate. However if you use guns or take hostages he will cut you down without a heartbeat. The lives of others always out weight the lives of criminals. It should also be noted that if a women has a weapon in Trash eyes she is no longer a women. She is then a combatant and will be treated as such. Trash number one rule in a fight is to underestimate no one. Even when dealing with children criminals Trash does not lower his guard. He will take them out just as quick as he would take out any adult. The difference is that he refuses to use deadly force against them. It should also be noted that he refuses to steal form women and children. He does not care what their crime is, he will not take from them. His honor will not allow it. He will however eat their food. All food is free game. 'Synopsis' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Quirk' Physical Attributes Enhanced reflexes Enhanced Endurance History Major Battles and Events Trivia =Characters= Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Villains Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Vigilantes Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Masters